Double the Finn
by Reve Brulant
Summary: Riley Finn left behind Iowa and his family. A family that included his younger twin siblings. The story starts in Iowa and LA before coming to Sunnydale.


**A/N: I decided to write this story after rping so much with Hailie & Hayden, I thought their story should be written down.**

**Song Lyrics used, Yellow Brick Road by Eminem**

Iowa, September 1981, Riley Johnathan Finn was born to Janette and Joe Finn. Janette was a teacher at the high school and Joe owned the family farm. Riley's life was fairly simple and loving. His parents tried not to spoil him. In January 85' Riley was given twin sibilings, Hayden and Hailie. Riley's favorite was his little sister, she followed him around everywhere. Hayden always carried an attitude with Riley, but he didn't cause many problems because of Hailie. The twins were very close they had a major case of twin telepathy. In the Summer of 95' the telepathy proved to be helpful.

_So let's go back follow the yellow brick road  
__As we go on another episode  
__Journey with as I take you through this nifty little place  
__That I once use to call home sweet home_

**Summer 95'**

The sun was shinning down on Riley as he helped Hailie onto a horse, today he would take her all the way to the woods. He climbed up onto his horse and lead Hailie through the field, past the old willow. The wind blew through his hair, making the heat bearable. He turned looking at Hailie who was looking at her arm, which was bleeding with three long scratches.  
"Ri? I don't feel good." Hailie fainted, falling off her horse.  
Riley jumped off his horse and knealt down to Hailie, holding her to him, looking at her arm as it healed itself, leaving no scar. He ran his hand through her hair, kissing her forehead. "Hail?"  
Hailie opened her eyes slowly before shooting up out of Riley's arms. "Hayden!" She screamed making the horses start to back up and the birds fly away. "Hayden!" She pulled away as Riley grabbed her trying to calm her down, she took off towards the woods. "Hayden!" She kept going with Riley running behind her, calling for her to stop. She ran through the trees, some branches ripping at her shirt, scratching her skin. She had stopped screaming, her expression frightened, she tripped on a rock and fell to her knees. Riley came up behind her, pulling her to her feet, getting ready to scold her, when she pointed, tears falling down her face. In the opening, Hayden was laying face down. Riley ran over to his younger brother picking him up in his arms, one of his arms was bleeding out of three long claw marks. He carried Hayden over to Hailie who touched her twins face.  
"Let's get him home, Hailie." Riley lead his sister out of the woods heading back to the horses, he set Hayden in front of him and road back to the house.

_So let's go back follow the yellow brick road  
__As we go on another episode  
__Journey with as I take you through this nifty little place  
__That I once use to call home sweet home_

Hayden's arm healed by the next day, leaving a scar and something deeper. Something he tries to control but can't when it comes out, when he's upset it's at it's worst. In 98' Hailie was admitted to the hospital when she could barely move, sleep, talk, or eat, Hailie was diagonosed with Lukemia. Hayden got into a lot of fights the first week he found out. Riley only wanting to help his brother get through it tried to talk to him but Hayden's emotions built up and he changed into his demon form. No one has ever found the species of the demon but it has silver skin, claws, black eyes, and turns Hayden's sandy blond hair black, giving him enough strength to break Riley's arm in an easy snap. When Hayden came back to human form and saw what he had done to Riley, he broke down, he hadn't meant to hurt Riley. Hayden tries not to turn into the demon, he's scared of it himself, cause he can't control it.

_So let's go back follow the yellow brick road  
__As we go on another episode  
__Journey with as I take you through this nifty little place  
__That I once use to call home sweet home_

When Riley left for college, Hayden was a little angry cause it was so far away to him. Hailie got him to understand, that Riley was doing it for the army, and Hayden let it go. The twins looked out for each other, Hayden not really letting Hailie date anyone he didn't approve of...which was everyone. Hailie didn't really mind she knew that it would never work cause the doctor told her she only had a few years left. She kept her grades up and if she would of lived long enough she would of been at the top of her class.

_So let's go back follow the yellow brick road  
__As we go on another episode  
__Journey with as I take you through this nifty little place  
__That I once use to call home sweet home_

**April 19th 2001**

Hayden was sitting in the living room flipping through channels when he heard a glass break in Hailie's room. He got up and rushed into his twin's room, water lay in a puddle on the floor infront of her nightstand, she was on her bed gripping at the blankets, her head back, her face pale with tears falling down. Hayden went over taking her in his arms. "It's ok Hail, I'm right here."

Hailie clung to her brother shaking. "It hurts so much Hayden." Tears stains appeared on Hayden's shirt but he kept rocking her, trying not to show her any emotion. "Don't leave me, I want to stay with you." She held onto to him, then her hand loosened the grip, and Hayden started to cry into his sister's hair.

It only got worse after Hailie's death, Mrs. Finn passed away 2 weeks later from deep depression of losing her daughter, not being able to find Riley, and Mr. Finn's new found alcoholic problem. About a week later, Mr. Finn left without a word, leaving Hayden to be looked after by the oldest farm hand. Hayden continued his way through school, being quiet and anti-social, he even quit the baskeball team. When he graduated in December of 2002, he was offered a scholarship for his grades to UCLA, he decided it would be best to get out of Iowa. So on his 17th and first birthday alone, he left to California, where he found an apartment and a job at a garage.

_So let's go back follow the yellow brick road  
__As we go on another episode  
__Journey with as I take you through this nifty little place  
__That I once use to call home sweet home_

**A/N: It's not as good as I wanted it to be, hopefully the next few chapters will be exciting.**


End file.
